


【尺J/ Ruler x CoreJJ】如风

by ftr295



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftr295/pseuds/ftr295
Summary: 主CP：尺J（原 SSG下路组 Ruler x CoreJJ 朴载赫x曹容仁）副CP：高元（原 KTB下路组 Score x Mafa 高东彬x元祥渊）作者云玩家/OOC/基于亚运纪录片瞎编的/一发完结





	【尺J/ Ruler x CoreJJ】如风

亚运会前夕，LCK国代选手集结后，来自不同队伍、原先生疏的队员“混搭”入住房间，迅速地熟络了起来。  
高东彬盯着盘腿坐在地上整理行李的朴载赫，突然意识到，他可能不像自己此前想象得那样大咧咧、粗线条。高个子大块头的青年作为队伍中的末子，在私下话并不多。他的包上挂满了粉丝送的玩偶，想来是珍惜他人的喜爱的，始终渴望认可的血气方刚的少年。  
在房间分配名单公布后，他看见对方眼中有一瞬间闪过懊丧，飞快地瞥了一眼站在他身边笑得温文尔雅的同队辅助，然后便什么也没说地扭开头去。  
——又一对不能分开的下路啊。

高东彬在心里迅速做了判断，随后开始盘算着如何和这位年下六岁多的后辈亲近起来。他发愣的功夫，一只戴着叮叮当当手链的大手突兀地伸过来，递给他一包红参。  
“给哥的。这几天会很辛苦，哥可别抵挡不住了啊。”朴载赫笑嘻嘻地，自己拆开另一包咕嘟咕嘟地喝了下去。  
“你这小子……”高东彬对他这种仿佛杞人忧天的关照很不受用，却只是装作生气地打了一下对方的头，回头便拆开包装，一边喝一边暗自磨牙。  
“哎哟！”  
有什么东西从行李箱里掉出来，高东彬看过去，余光瞥见朴载赫正在手忙脚乱地把一块类似旧鼠标垫的东西和鼠标一起收拾起来，塞回了箱子里。那块鼠标垫他觉得异常眼熟，却想不起来在哪里见过——至少是某次国际赛事，总之不是国内的比赛上。老队长叹了口气，为自己衰退的记忆小小地懊恼了一会，红参却在这时发挥了作用，让他打起了精神。  
高东彬前往训练室时，屋子里只有曹容仁一个人。两人友好地打了招呼，这位小两岁的冠军辅助，在言行中无意识展现出格外沉着的内在，让高东彬感到了好奇。明明比自己还小两岁，浑身上下却显露出一股老成的斯文败类的气质。  
不，现在的曹容仁，与白天大家都在时，散发出的感觉又不同了。高东彬明显地感觉到，那是一种将原本收束着的戾气悄悄地泄露出来的状况，好像不小心露出了本性。  
老队长打了个寒噤。国代的成员一个比一个不好亲近，果然还是那两位末子至少（看起来）比较好相处，至少可以让他揉揉头毛，锤两拳之类的。  
“东彬哥！容仁哥！”在他胡思乱想的时候，大个子AD出现了，热情地向两人打过招呼，也去自己的位置上准备。曹容仁操纵的布隆被对手在塔下击杀，屏幕变成了灰色。这几十秒的功夫，他便自然地凑到了AD身边，手被对方捉住后，两人小声嘀咕了几句。  
亲昵、自然，浑然天成。流淌着鲜活、生动又毫不掩饰的少年情意。  
有什么地方，马上不一样了。那种锐利的、凶狠的气息，马上消失得无影无踪。高东彬抬头看了一眼被AD自然地揽住甚至十指相扣（不要以为我没看见）的辅助，恍然大悟。

时针过了三点，队员这才各自回房睡觉。到底是最年长的，高东彬不仅手酸腰酸，眼睛也异常干涩。  
“哥可以试试这个，每天睡前使用，很有效的。”朴载赫非常有眼力见地递给他最新款的眼药水，还告诉他一种新的按摩眼睛的方式。  
“真是不错……你从哪里知道的？”高东彬好奇地问道。他依样按摩了一会儿，除了手指发热，眼睛的不适感也有了明显的减退。  
“是容仁哥告诉我的。” 朴载赫一边说一边比划，“训练量特别大的时候，容仁哥的眼睛每天都很不舒服，何况有时候还会通宵直播……太严重的时候，我实在看不下去，就拖他去床上睡觉了。”  
“这样啊。你们还真是辛苦。”  
“毕竟……去年拿了冠军，今年的成绩却还没有达到预期。” 朴载赫不太好意思地挠头，眼里却闪烁着亮晶晶的光。高东彬躺在柔软的被褥中，已经困得神志不清，嗯嗯啊啊地回答了几句，就先去会周公了。

到了半夜，高东彬是被一阵布料的摩擦声惊醒的。他睡眠很浅，加上略有些水土不服，这样被惊醒，就很难再睡着了。旁边的床上好像有人突然坐起来，大口地喘粗气。  
“……是载赫吗？”  
“对不起哥，好像吵到你了。”  
“没关系哦。”敏锐地察觉到对方的声音里带着轻微的哽咽，高东彬出声安慰，又试探性问道：“怎么了吗？”  
“没什么……做了个噩梦而已。”  
“噩梦？哈哈……我也经常做的。”高东彬又觉得，好像不能放着小孩不管。“虽然总说日有所思夜有所梦，但是梦一般都是反的。做了噩梦，明天和后天，一定会过得非常完满。”  
“只有GODV选手才会这样做梦吧。”  
“你在说什么呢哈哈哈哈……”他被少年的奇葩言论弄得哭笑不得，笑得整张床发抖。  
房间里恢复了安静，然而另一张床上的人每隔十几秒就规律地翻个身，显然是毫无睡意。高东彬感觉头昏沉沉地，也有些失眠，索性开口道：“载赫啊，是不是因为第一次代表国家出战，太过紧张了？大口深呼吸看看，可以缓和这种紧张感。”  
“没事的，哥。”闷闷的声音从被子里传来。“只是有些焦虑，感觉大家的配合还没有很完美，有点担心后面几天的发挥。”  
“配合是监督考虑的事，何况大家组成队伍根本没多久……你表现好自己就好了，知道吗？”  
“知道了，哥。我有点紧张，所以不由自主地会想很多。”  
高东彬说得起了兴致，便顺势问了下去。  
“载赫呀，你到底做了什么梦，会有这么大冲击？哥可以给你分析分析。”  
“我梦见……大家在亚运会并没有配合得很好，尤其是我……好像上头送了好几次，结果葬送了全局。之后……冒泡赛和世界赛都表现得很糟，让容仁哥特别生气，好多天没有说话。”  
“什么啊，就这个？” 高东彬只觉得无语。“你真是太紧张了，世界冠军FMVP，大赛之前心态这么消极，可不太好。”  
“然后……”  
“然后？”  
“然后容仁哥过了半个月就不声不响地离开队伍出国了，我还是最后一个知道的。”  
“……啊？”高东彬对这个急转直下的走向没有反应过来，朴载赫却还在继续说着，说得头头是道。  
“总之容仁哥走了之后，我好像还打了许多比赛，但是死的次数一次比一次多……”  
“载赫啊，总之你要记住，梦的内容和现实是相反的。虽然做最坏的打算不全是坏事，但想得太多会长白头发，青春痘也会再次冒出来，操作和心态也会受到不好的影响，知道吧？”高东彬对于他如此细致的描述有些毛骨悚然，决定停止这个危险的话题。  
“……知道了，哥。我马上睡！”  
到底是积极向上的20岁少年，调节心态的本事仍是非凡。然而，高东彬却因此辗转反侧到了第二天。  
——关照这样的粗中有细的孩子，真是不容易啊。

接下来的日子，都在紧张却不充裕的训练，和各种状况下的赛事中飞快地过去。来到和中国队的决赛前一日，朴载赫一开始的预言好巧不巧地实现了——高东彬意外得了重感冒，昏昏沉沉地躺在床上。  
“哥没事吧？吃过药了吗？需要打点滴吗？明天上场没有问题吗？”  
“不用，你们快去忙你们的事，不要总是过来。”朴载赫和金基仁两个最小的对于老大哥突然生病有些慌张，不知所措地来回跑着，询问是否需要帮忙，却都被推辞了。高东彬头上盖着降温用的湿巾，现在只想清静一点为明天养精蓄锐。孩子们在他耳边叽叽喳喳地说话，让他脑子里嗡嗡响，腿也开始隐隐作痛。  
“吵到哥休息真是不好意思，这位淘气的AD我就先领走了。”谢天谢地，辅助过来把他家AD轻车熟路地带走了。那两个人离开时没有关紧门，于是透过门缝，高东彬恍惚中见到两个人在走廊里亲昵地互相蹭来蹭去，手指有意无意拂过对方的身体。  
——真是刺眼又熟悉的一幕啊。老队长选择用湿巾盖住自己的眼睛。

决赛结束得恍如隔世，国代的选手们拿到了亚军。没有任何借口，中国队的攻势、操作与韧性都更胜一筹。  
安静的休息室里，记者们和摄影师已经散去。对自己今天的表现称得上崩盘的朴载赫，此刻埋着头摘下眼镜，无声地哭了起来。感冒尚未完全好转的高东彬，见此情此景也说不出什么安慰的话。  
“不要太伤心了，后面还有更重要的世界赛，不是吗？”还是平时不苟言笑的李相赫率先打破了沉默，其他队友们也出声安慰、互相打气。高东彬总算松了口气。  
队员们依次离开，给了年轻的AD一个独自舔舐伤口、消化难过的时间和空间。年长四岁的辅助压抑着眼泪，只是温柔地抚着他的背。  
“载赫呀，再相信哥一次，再试一次吧。”等载赫哭得差不多了，曹容仁这才开口。他坚实的内心的在最后一局水晶被攻破的一刹开始动摇，在看到朴载赫的泣不成声时，碎成了渣渣。不仅是赛事的失利，他最害怕看到载赫在比赛失利后的脸。那种狼狈到把自己最脆弱的一面赤裸裸滴展现出来，在别人身上，他只有在去年的决赛后，从一向无坚不摧的李相赫脸上见过。  
载赫还太年轻了，曹容仁觉得，自己有责任负担起两个人的未来，替他周全地考虑之后的成长。  
“哥……还可以相信我吗？”   
朴载赫抬起头来。因为水土不服，他脸上爆痘爆得一塌糊涂。平时活蹦乱跳的大只少年本质上还是个稚气未脱的孩子。他曾经翻过最高的山头捧起最高的奖杯，也曾经狠狠摔落磕得头破血流，如此这般磕磕绊绊走到现在，对成功的渴望和失败的惧怕，始终牵动着他的心思。  
每一次重大赛事上的失利过后，憔悴又疲惫的朴载赫，急需一个可以抚慰和支撑他的人，而这个人必定是曹容仁。永远为他吃下最多伤害而率先倒下，为他举起最厚最坚实的盾牌，从四面八方严密地抵挡掉所有的伤害，让他就此一点点成长，试着学会无坚不摧。  
“再试一次吧，我们一起。”曹容仁与他十指紧扣，轻轻将他揽在怀里。年轻的AD把头埋在他脖颈，粗重潮湿的呼吸让他的脖子发痒，就像一只硕大的金毛犬。  
但他不讨厌这种感觉。曹容仁有节奏地拍着他的背，断断续续地给他分析自家队伍对世界赛的畅想。尽管这一次折戟，他仍然相信自己，更相信朴载赫。前方还有无限可能性在等着他们这对下路。  
——AD与辅助。就像棒球场上的投手与捕手，相声中的捧哏和逗哏，料理中的食材与烹饪手法。不同于一般的情侣，却又比情侣在许多特定的时候更亲密，更依赖彼此，更有力量。  
彼时，是这对下路一起走过的第三年。

然而这场失败像一颗生锈的钉子，跟随朴载赫的眼泪扎在了曹容仁心里。之后的情势发展，如同脱缰的野马一般不受控制。小组赛出局，所有LCK队伍在八强折戟。  
对LPL满载而归的一年，也是LCK最暗淡无光的一年，各支队伍随后迎接的便是每年惯例的大换血与大重组。经历过太多起伏与波折的KT老队长高东彬，依然是最淡然的那一个。他随手点开那条人员变动的新闻，看着一支北美老牌战队官宣前世界冠军辅助CoreJJ加盟的重磅新闻，有些目瞪口呆。  
哦这也对，毕竟曹容仁很早之前就在海外战队待过，现在LCS的解说，有些还是他前队友。  
可他又想起那个在深夜因为一场噩梦辗转反侧的孩子，微不可察地叹了口气。这种恐怖的预见未来的梦，他希望永远不要发生在自己身上。  
那孩子现在在想什么呢？  
说曹操曹操就到。手机适时震动起来，高东彬点开消息，只有非常简洁的一行字。  
“哥，有空出来喝一杯吗？”  
一个表情都没有，说话的口气也很恭谨，完全不像平时十分爱撒娇的可爱的大个子AD的惯常口气。  
——啧，变得棘手了。高东彬在训练室里搓了搓手，站起身活动了一下自己僵硬的四肢，去取出门的外套。

两个人相对坐在矮桌旁，盯着眼前铁丝网上烤得滋滋作响的肉，有些尴尬。高东彬也不知道，为什么两人最后没有去喝酒，而是改成来吃烤肉。  
“东彬哥，东彬哥！”  
朴载赫穿着羽绒服出现在他面前时，高东彬的眉头立刻皱了起来。几个月没见，他的体重显著上涨了。头发没有修剪，遮住了眼睛。脸庞有些浮肿，脸色也不太好，留下了少许痘印。而他在面对老大哥时刻意露出的笑脸，更是简直比哭还难看。  
——这才是他进入LCK的第三个年头，就要面对这样的变故。出于对后辈的关心，高东彬以克制的口吻问候了他和队伍留下的选手，尽量不去触碰那些心知肚明的禁区。  
平心而论，他和朴载赫并不算亲。亚运会时面对摄像头说出对他的夸赞的话，小半是真心，大半是客套。他担心过分地掺和到朴载赫和曹容仁之间的关系里，之前已经婉拒了两次朴载赫想与他喝一杯的邀请。  
然而现在一切都不一样了。朴载赫耷拉着脑袋，把五花肉包进菜叶中，恶狠狠地塞进嘴里，嚼得嘎吱响。  
“载赫啊，慢点吃，不要噎着。”高东彬觉得自己像个操心又不得其法的老父亲。  
“嗯嗯。”回应他的只有含糊的点头。  
“载赫啊，你现在多重了？”  
“80多……公斤？  
“……”高东彬有些后悔吃烤肉这个决定。他咬咬牙，决定主动打开对话的局面，让朴载赫不要过分消沉。  
“我不明白。”还在他组织语言时，对方率先开了口，却是没头没尾的一句。  
“什么？”  
“我不能接受……容仁哥居然会去美国。”  
“这样啊。以容仁的年纪，总有一天要提前退出你们的下路的。”  
“……可是我们才一起打到第三年而已。明年重新开始，不好吗？分担了骂名的是他，当初说叫我再次信任、再次一起试试的是他，这次却一声不响地走掉了。”  
“载赫啊，你知道为什么教练们都不太提倡，AD和辅助双排太多吗？”  
“因为担心AD在辅助过分的保护下变得娇弱，太依赖对方，缺少自保的能力。”  
“你和容仁算是实力强劲的下路，或许他的选择，是他在摸索着你们能够更加发展的方向之后，慎重考虑的结果。”  
“结果就是前往北美……啊，也没错，那里才是容仁哥奋斗的起点。”朴载赫的眼神黯淡下来。  
“他作为前辈，大概对你们的长远发展考虑得更多一些。”  
“俊值哥也去了北美……没记错的话，东彬哥很久以前也是AD位吧？怎么看下路组呢？”  
“下路……吗？”  
高东彬开始眼花。已经有好几年没人在他面前如此直白地提起那些陈年旧事了。那个杂乱得像办公室的训练室，几个吵闹的小胖子，还有其中唯一一个画风与他人有些出入的，白净瘦弱不怎么起眼的小个子。  
——他的辅助。Mafa元祥渊。

头顶传来骚动。两个人一起往餐厅里发出声音的电视看去，正在播放S8世界赛决赛后的颁奖环节。来自中国的IG战队的成员们在欢呼着拥抱着，那份喜悦的慌乱快要跳出屏幕，比起去年的SSG更甚。  
镜头扫过战队全员，一个疑似留着妹妹头的小个子跑过去，瞬间消失在欢呼的人堆里。高东彬的眼神有一秒僵住，被朴载赫尽收眼底。  
“啊，那位是之前KTB的Mafa前辈吧。”  
“是啊，IG战队夺冠的大功臣之一。”  
“东彬哥也是输在他们手里，有没有觉得明年要复仇？”  
“那是一定的。”高东彬笑嘻嘻地吃下一块烤肉。

距离高东彬和元祥渊的下路组，已经过去了5年。即便是在那之前，有着KAKAO和Rookie的KTA，还是OGN更加闪耀的新星，而KTB的这群新秀，除了被数次冠以“有创意的发明家”的赞誉，好像就只剩下成为大魔王Faker四处乱秀的背景板，这段被人津津乐道到今天的故事。  
尽管打ADC的时候异常疲累，高东彬也固执地认为，他和元祥渊的下路，是当时OGN最好的下路之一。Mafa的辅助，并不逊色于Madlife、Mata等其他M姓大神。  
直到KTB被拆，Mafa和KAKAO，Rookie远走中国，他理所当然地转了打野直到今天。他并不沮丧，只是遗憾，KTB的下路就这样戛然而止地消失了。  
在IG和KT的八强赛上，他在后台远远地见到了Mafa。双方以教练和选手的身份简单地寒暄了几句，随后匆匆归队。他尽力克制，却还是被队霸小孩宋炯浩嘲笑着，开玩笑说他是不是因为老了，眼眶才突然发红。  
这场比赛峰回路转，成了IG夺冠路上最有挑战的一场经典对决，被不少观众们誉为真正的决赛。高东彬本以为能看到Mafa出现在对面的BP台上，他不知道Mafa那时已不再负责上台BP。  
那么他坐在后台，看着大屏幕上厮杀的两支队伍，和“KT Score”这个烂熟于心的ID，会不会有一瞬间想起从前的事呢？  
高东彬轻轻地摇了摇头，将杂乱的思绪全部埋进心底。K战队最年长的打野选手Score，聚精会神地开始了和对手的比赛。

这么算来，他对眼前年轻的朴载赫生出一丝艳羡来。至少他和他的容仁哥稳扎稳打地战胜大魔王，以传奇性的励志故事拿过了世界冠军，留下一对瓦洛兰大陆最闪耀的霞洛，在英雄联盟职业赛事的历史长河中，洒下漫天飞羽——而那时的他们，只有用尽全力carry的EZ和后来很快被人淡忘的稻草人辅助，在远离聚光灯的地方，看着名声鹊起的三星十子，和快速成长中的、SKT的大魔王。  
——多好啊，身在福中不知福的，让人怀念起过去的孩子。  
高东彬摇摇头，看着嘴里开始念叨，一定要向他的前任辅助哥哥复仇的朴载赫，开始苦笑。  
过去的故事像风，一瞬间拂过脸颊，惹得各种回忆涌上心头。然而12月的风却冷得像把刀，穿透了羽绒服要将他的脸割破。他身边来来去去无数队友，有凶悍的天才新人上单，有实力强劲的归国AD与前世界冠军辅助组成LCK最强劲的下路组之一。  
可是再有没有那个跟他一起走下，操纵着稻草人在他身边跳来跳去的小个子了。

结束了感慨万千的一顿烤肉，两人在店门口互相道别，然后各自离开。  
人生还要继续往前走，还会遇见各式各样对自己异常重要的人。他们在心里留下深深的印记，然后又不知道在哪一天，不辞而别，丧失了踪迹。  
或许，提前做一场那样的梦，让离别来临时的自己更体面，也没什么不好。

END

 

我跟那人  
曾互勉倾诉  
也跟他笑望  
长夜变清早  
可惜他必须要走  
剩我共身影长夜里拥抱

来又如风离又如风  
或世事通通不过是场梦  
人在途中人在时空  
相识也许不过擦过梦中

——王菲《如风》


End file.
